Por Siempre y Para Siempre
by CaroGrintWeasley
Summary: Después de la Batalla, nuestros héroes tendrán que ver la forma de como rehacer sus vidas. No será sencillo para nadie. Una guerra deja secuelas y esta no fue la excepción. Ron y Hermione se dirán lo que sienten? Harry y Ginny volverán a ser novios? ¿Draco encontrará el amor?


Cap 1: Las Secuelas de una guerra.

Cada instante, cada respiro, cada mirada, cada sonrisa, cada momento que pasaron juntos, por esos y por más que querían vivir era porque lucharon en esa guerra. Una guerra en donde hubo maldad, crueldad, dolor, ira, odio, pero sobre todo, un motivo por el cual seguir luchando, un motivo por el cual tanto Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione estaban peleando.

"No puedo morir, tengo un motivo por el que vivir" se repetía Harry cuando veía la oportunidad de morir nuevamente.

Cuando Ginny vio a su novio en brazos de Hagrid, gritó con todo el dolor, la ira que sentía en ese momento, a tan solo unos instantes había perdido a su hermano mayor, y ahora perdía al hombre que amaba, la pelirroja sintió tanta ira que quizó matar a Voldemort ahí mismo pero Neville se lo impidió.

Cuando por fin todo terminó, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, giró su cuerpo en búsqueda de su novia, la vio en un escalón con las manos en la cara, de pronto sintió que su corazón se encogía del puro dolor de verla así, tan indefensa y triste, no podía soportar verla así, la culpa lo invadió de nuevo, así que lo que hizo fue evitarla a toda costa, le causaría un gran dolor, y era lo que menos quería en el mundo, pero sabía él o al menos pensaba, que el era el responsable de que la familia Weasley perdiera a uno de los suyos, por su culpa su ahijado crecería sin sus padres tal y como él lo había hecho.

Harry Potter un joven de tan solo diecisiete años acaba de vencer a Lord Voldemort, el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, tuvo ayuda pero gracias a todas esas veces en el que tuvo el riesgo de morir fue que se dio cuenta del tesoro que tenía a su lado: a sus dos mejores amigos Ronald y Hermione, y a su pelirroja novia, Ginny Weasley.

Ginny Weasley es la amada pelirroja de nuestro querido Harry, a pesar de que muchos creían que ella se había enamorado de este por su fama, la fortuna, por ser el héroe, no es así. Ginny es una talentosa, hermosa e inteligente joven que ha sabido ganarse a Harry, a pesar de que él en el primer instante no se haya enamorado de ella.

Hermione Granger observaba a su amado pelirrojo estar junto al cuerpo tieso de su hermano, no podía evitar soltar lágrimas de tristeza, al ver a la familia que tantos años la habían acogido, destrozados de esa forma. A pesar de aparentar lo contrario, Hermione es una mujer fuerte, decidida, inteligente y valiente, pero muy insegura, eso le causo muchos problemas de autoestima, uno de ellos pensar que aquel pelirrojo de ojos azules nunca le haría caso, por ser los mejores amigos y en algunos casos aparentar que se odiaban, pero ambos sabían que era su forma de ocultar sus sentimientos, era una forma tonta pero para ambos parecía funcionar.

La joven de ojos castaños estaba sentada, sin nada que decir o que hacer, no sabía como calmar a su mejor amiga o como consolar al chico que ama, solo se sentó y se sintió la peor persona sobre la tierra. Ron Weasley uno de los integrantes del trío protagonista de esta gran historia, estaba consolando a su madre, uno de sus hermanos había muerto y se sentía totalmente decaído, triste, molesto, sentía tantas emociones a la vez, tomaba la mano de su madre para demostrarle que el seguía vivo, porque la señora Weasley no dejaba de llorar, al parecer estaba en un especie de ataque de pánico, Ginny al ver a su madre en ese estado, se puso a llorar, Fred estaba en shock.

Ron miraba la escena con horror, hasta que visualizo a una castaña en uno de los escalones.  
-Hermione?-dijo Ron y corrió hacia ella-  
-Ron-dijo Hermione-

Ambos se abrazaron..  
-Estas bien! Estas bien-dijo Ron aliviado- ¿Te duele algo?  
-No, estoy bien  
-Dime la verdad, quiero que me digas si te duele algo  
-Estoy bien, Ron-dijo Hermione acariciando la mejilla del chico al ver que cerraba los ojos- Abre tus ojos.. Abrélos.. -pidió la joven-  
-Estas bien-dijo Ron abrazando a Hermione-  
-Claro que lo estoy, tranquilo..  
-Hermione.. Me alegro que estás bien.. yo creí  
-Tranquilo, estoy bien.-dijo Hermione tomando la mano del chico- Tranquilo..

Hermione abrazó a Ron con cariño y ternura, sabía por lo que estaba pasando Ron, y lo que estaba temiendo es que su amiga también hubiera perdido la vida, o alguien mas de los que quiere.  
-Has visto a Harry? Tengo que hablar con él-dijo Ron-  
-Sobre que?  
-Pues es mi mejor amigo, quiero saber que esta bien.. ¿Tu no estás preocupada?  
-Vamos, Ron. Por supuesto!  
-Pues vamos a buscarlo.. Es Harry, seguramente  
-Se siente culpable.. Ay no! ¿Tu crees que sea capaz de hacer alguna locura?  
-Conociéndolo.. Creo que sí  
-No, Ron.. Tenemos que detenerlo  
-Tranquila, vamos-dijo Ron-

Ron y Hermione se pusieron a buscar a su amigo, con el corazón en la mano comenzaron a buscarlo por todos lados, pensando que tal vez estaba herido o se había escapado.  
-Harry?-gritaba Hermione preocupada- Harry!-gritaba de nuevo-  
-¿Lo encontraste?-preguntó Ron a Hermione-  
-No, aún nada..  
-El Bosque, tal vez fue ahí  
-¿Como supones eso?  
-No lo sé. Solo se me ocurrió  
-Pues vamos-dijo Ron-

Ron y Hermione fueron corriendo al bosque prohibido, y lo vieron sentado en un tronco, con las manos en la cabeza, Hermione quiso caminar hacia su amigo, pero Ron la detuvo.  
-Es mejor que yo vaya..  
-¿Seguro? Vamos los dos, Harry nos necesita a ambos, así como tú necesitas de tu familia y de tus amigos.  
-De acuerdo, vamos-dijo Ron y caminaron ambos rumbo a Harry-  
-Harry-dijo Hermione-

Harry se levantó de golpe, secándose las lágrimas, miró fijamente a sus amigos, y luego los abrazó.  
-Harry.. -dijo Hermione- ¿Estas bien?  
-Ustedes están bien? Y Ginny? Ella esta bien  
-Esta bien, no te preocupes-respondió Ron rápidamente- Tú.. ¿Como estás?  
-Pues.. -dijo Harry para luego suspirar- Mal-dijo sentándose nuevamente en tronco- Todo esto es mi culpa, mi mal..di.. ta culpa-dijo Harry-  
-No, no Harry.. No es tu culpa-dijo Hermione hincándose junto a Harry para darle un abrazo-  
-NO HERMIONE! CLARO QUE LO ES!-dijo Harry fuera de sí- NO ME VENGAN A DECIR LO CONTRARIO, PORQUE NO ES VERDAD! YO SOY EL MALDITO CULPABLE DE QUE FRED ESTE MUERTO, TED CRECERA SIN SUS PADRES TAL Y COMO YO LO HICE!-dijo Harry al borde de un ataque de ira y pánico-  
-Harry, Harry-dijo Ron tomando de los hombros a su amigo- Harry Potter, quieres calmarte? Nadie te culpa, nada de esto lo es! Entiéndelo de una maldita vez, Potter!-dijo Ron y se dejo sentar en el tronco donde estaba su amigo- Mi familia esta destrozada, yo lo estoy.. Por favor, Harry.. Mis padres te consideran un hijo más, te apuesto que desearían que tu fueras su hijo en lugar de mí.. De eso estoy seguro-dijo Ron- Eres mi mejor amigo, Harry.. Tanto Ginny, como el resto de mi familia te necesita.. No queremos que te enfermes, y que suframos otra pérdida más.. Eres de la familia, tal y como Hermione lo es también.. -dijo Ron-  
-Lo siento, es que.. Me es imposible evitar pensar que todo esto es mi culpa-dijo Harry-  
-Harry, por favor.. Una guerra siempre deja muchas heridas, siempre!-dijo Hermione- Tal vez Fred, Tonks o Lupin no vivan para recordarlo, pero nosotros vivimos para recordarlos-dijo Hermione- Ellos no se han ido, Harry-dijo Hermione y luego miró a Ron- No se han ido del todo, vivirán en cada uno de nuestros recuerdos, en cada una de esas risas, en esas sonrisas, en esos buenos momentos que dejaron marcados en nuestras vidas, no dejemos que mueran del todo..

Nuevamente los tres se abrazaron..  
-Eres genial.. ¿Ya te lo había dicho?-dijo Ron a su amiga-

Hermione sonrió.  
-Vamos-dijo Harry- Quiero ir a ver a Ginny..

Ron iba a decir algo pero Hermione le frunció el ceño..  
-Claro, ella te necesita-sonrió Ron-

Harry asintió y fue a buscar a Ginny dejando a sus amigos solos. El joven de ojos verdes, fue en búsqueda de la pelirroja que le ha quitado el sueño desde hace un poco más de dos años. La vio sentada ayudando a curar a unos heridos, a pesar de la situación, se veía que trataba de ser fuerte, aunque su mirada reflejara el dolor que sentía.  
-Ginny-dijo Harry-  
-Harry-dijo Ginny abrazando a Harry- Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupada!  
-Lo siento, perdóname-dijo Harry acariciando la mejilla de la chica- ¿Podemos hablar?  
-Seguro-dijo Ginny-

Harry y Ginny salieron del Gran Comedor, al llegar a uno de los pocos pasillos que estaba sin partes destrozados, Harry miró fijamente a la pelirroja, tomó su mano y respiro profundamente:  
-Ginny-dijo Harry después de un par de minutos  
-Harry.. No tengo nada de que perdonarte  
-Pero.. Te deje, te hice mucho daño.. No te merezco  
-Harry Potter!-dijo Ginny- Mira.. ¿Dónde quedo el hombre fuerte, noble, valiente, testarudo de quien me enamoré?-dijo tomando el rostro del joven- Dónde? Por favor, Harry.. No te subestimes.. Sabes que yo te apoyé en tu decisión, crees que me refugié llorando? Crees que estuve llorando todo este tiempo? Estuve sí, no te digo que estaba feliz con tu decisión, pero tenía que afrotar la realidad, y yo lo entendí.. Sabía el peligro que corrías, y tuve mucho miedo de no volverte a ver, claro que tuve ese miedo, Harry.. Pero hice mucho por ayudarte o al menos traté..  
-¿Que dices? Eres la mujer mas valiente que he conocido, bueno.. Tu madre también lo es, y.. bueno el caso es que.. Wow! Te admiro.. De verdad, no tengo como agradecerte que hayas hecho eso por mí..  
-No me agradezcas, quería ayudarte.. No me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados  
-Pero te torturaron  
-Un precio por ayudar a salvar el mundo mágico.. Mi vida, la de la gente que quiero y amo estaba en riesgo, y tenía que hacer algo para evitarlo-dijo Ginny-  
-Wow, eres grandiosa.. Las pelirrojas son muy valientes.-dijo Harry sonriendo- Gin.. Quiero que sepas, que aún te amo.. Perdóname si te hice mucho daño..  
-Harry, por favor.. No sigas, lo hiciste por que me amas, terminaste conmigo por mi bien, en eso estoy muy agradecida.. No tengo que perdonarte.. No te llegue a odiar, ni te odio por eso  
-Ginny..-dijo Harry tomando la mano de la pelirroja- Quiero pedirte otra oportunidad.. Si tu estás de acuerdo, claro..

Ginny miró al joven por unos segundos... y asintió, Harry sonrió aliviado, pero luego Ginny sintió otra vez el agujero en su corazón y no pudo más y lloró..  
-Lo siento, Lo siento-dijo Ginny secando sus lágrimas-  
-No te disculpes.. Eres y serás siempre una mujer muy fuerte.. Eres la persona menos débil que conozco.-dijo abrazando a la joven-  
-Harry.. No sé.. Siento tanto dolor, ira.. en estos momentos.. Quiero.. retroceder el tiempo y.. salvarlo-sollozó Ginny-  
-Lo sé, Ginny.. -dijo Harry abrazando a la pelirroja-  
-Odio llorar!-dijo Ginny-  
-Pues a veces llorar hace bien..

Ginny siguió sollozando, se sentaron en unas escaleras, hasta que Ginny se quedo dormida, Harry la cargó y la dejo en el sillón de la sala común.


End file.
